


RK900的运动计划

by AlfredDerek



Category: Gavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDerek/pseuds/AlfredDerek
Summary: LOFTER微博石墨翻车所以





	RK900的运动计划

盖文只感到精神恍惚，理智渐渐被欲望所掩埋——他甚至有点看不清900的脸。更糟糕的是，他开始觉得臀部有些发痒。盖文竭力想控制住这奇怪的感觉，但殊不知身体正随着这感觉轻轻扭动着，摩擦着并不宽大的单人床。他的衣服被向上推，一股凉意从腹部传到盖文结实的胸膛;他的裤子连着内裤一起被扒下，随手扔在了地上。他企图挣扎，怒骂，但无奈身体像一摊稀泥，软绵绵得无法动弹。盖文背后直发冷，这个塑料混蛋究竟想干什么——他不知道。现在他无比希望事情不是他想象的那样，哪怕这是该死的仿生人已经说出的“运动计划”。  
是的，他绝对不想。  
事情的进行时常与人的想法背道而驰。盖文意识到了这残酷的现实——因为他看到900从身上不知道哪个地方拿出一小瓶透明的液体，拧开盖子，挤出了一些在指尖——他只希望这一切都是眼前这个面无表情的塑料王八蛋所开的玩笑！他肯定是在开玩笑对吧！要不然就是这个世界，完全，完全，他妈的，疯了。  
很不幸，很多时候，事与愿违。盖文第二次意识到这个残酷的现实，他真的开始怀疑自己，怀疑900是不是疯了——他能明白900所说的任何一个单词，但他却听不懂连起来的句子：  
“请配合我的计划行动，这会让您减少不必要的伤害。”  
“操你妈的。”盖文事到如今也只能在心里咒骂了几句。  
仿生人将手指的温度调到温热，带着水溶性润滑剂探向盖文的后穴。盖文感到困扰他已久的瘙痒终于被缓解，甚至有点享受——该死，他究竟在想些什么——盖文涨红着脸，身体还是在不安地扭动。900不得不抽出一只手试图制服盖文，却被盖文抓住一个空挡，太阳穴受到盖文自以为的重击——当然，仿生人是可以关闭触觉感知系统的。盖文看到900毫无反应，想这到底他妈的是塑料机器还是硬龟壳。900抓住盖文的手腕，用力扳过抵在盖文的胸口。他灰蓝色的眼睛冰冷地扫了盖文一眼，带着些许威胁的意味。  
“我说过了，里德警官。请配合我的计划，不然我将采取一些强制措施，这可能会使你受伤。”  
盖文害怕了一刻。他一时没敢动，被900抓了空子。900把润滑剂涂抹开，将一个指节伸向穴口——太紧。900感到自己好像被狼咬了一口，当然不会疼痛。  
“请放松，以便进行扩张。”  
“去死吧你个傻逼塑料。”  
900扬了扬眉，但没说什么。他最终把手指在臀缝间穴口周围抹了抹，放过了被涂得黏糊糊的后穴。  
盖文本该松一口气，但他做不到。他明白，900绝对不会这么轻易地放过他，绝对。  
“里德警官，鉴于目前您的表现的各种行为，我建议对您进行被称作‘前戏’的抚慰行动。”  
“操，你他妈的那还叫建议，倒不如杀了我！”  
四目相对。  
盖文被拽着衣领起身，仿生人的舌钻入其中，是出人意料的柔软温润，但撬开牙关的力道远比触感更咄咄逼人。他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，盖文用力咬下去也无济于事——就算咬破，仿生人也不会因为痛感而松口。  
盖文突然觉得狗屁仿生人所做的一切都不算什么了，因为唯一让他头皮发麻感到恐惧的是，他居然对所处的境地没有一点反胃感觉。如果不是主观上的抗拒，他相信自己甚至能做到欣然接受——见鬼，这可太糟糕了——这是他从出生以来第一次怀疑他的取向问题，操。  
仿生人的嘴唇移到盖文的耳朵，叼着耳垂轻咬舔舐染让它染上淡粉色。一只手拨开他的发丝按住他的头不让他逃脱，一只手揉搓着盖文的胸肉，拨弄在刺激下盖文已经凸起的乳首。900的膝盖抵着盖文的下半身，用裤子的布料摩擦着盖文半硬半软的性器，一下，一下。  
那只手终于放过他潮湿的乳首,顺着胸口向下按压小腹,移到身后用拇指按压盖文尾骨部位,盖文承认在900的手指碰到某些地方的时候突然的莫名感觉让他手足无措,他不太确定他究竟遭遇了些什么。  
900看到了他的疑惑,尽管面无表情，但他一向那么善解人意。  
“里德警官,我扫描了你身上所有疑似敏感点的部位,并且对其中的部分进行了确认,这些资料都会作为解锁项目,储存在我的数据库中。”  
去他妈的敏感点解锁！盖文只觉得900好像在玩什么粗制滥造的色情游戏。点一下哪里“快感”进度条就会增加——狗屁，谁会玩这种垃圾游戏！  
盖文急促地呼吸了几下,仿生人的手取代了他的膝盖，握住盖文硬着的性器,手指灵活地按压,顺着纹路抚摸柱身的青筋,逼迫出顶端小孔渗出前液涂抹开,然后不紧不慢地撸动他的柱身。好了,盖文觉得他现在连脏话都骂不出来了,他怕他一开口就是发出些什么奇怪的声音。  
900手握住囊袋揉捏,刺激着周围敏感的皮肤,仿生人的手指环绕着端部划动,盖文觉得此刻每一分每一秒都漫长起来, 900凑上去亲吻他鼻梁上的疤痕,手重重向下一擔又快速移上,他握着柱身用食指堵住端部小孔。  
盖文从嗓子眼咳出一声气音的啜泣，然后一串连珠式的脏话吐出,他眼尾开始发红。这个他妈的仿生人是怎么知道他要射了——操,这个仿生人当然知道他要射了——他手按900握着他性器的手的小臂,纹丝不动。说实话,也许不是实话,盖文本不想乞求的。  
仿生人把他再次推倒在床上,指尖最后擦着他的柱身划过,盖文身子一颤,他差点儿就射了出来,他眼睛有些失神。仿生人抓住盖文的脚踝拉开他双腿,手指直接探到他后穴,原本那些润滑剂已经无法起到很好的润滑效果了,900叹了口气,再次从口袋中拿出那一小管润滑剂,挤出一些在掌心捂热。  
手指再次沿着后穴的边缘为起点开拓,缓慢地伸入一个指节, 900握着盖文挂着几滴前液的可怜兮兮的性器作以威胁,盖文这次是彻底不敢反抗了。异物入侵的难受感觉,他还不明白这么做到底有什么舒服的-在他家乡他小的时候即使观念已经足够开放,同性恋仍然遭受着某些人异样的眼光,思想是根深蒂固的,耳濡目染下这些也只,让他感到作呕。而现在他抛却观念,他只有一个问题——这他妈的到底有什么舒服的。  
润滑剂努力攀附上盖文内壁每一个细小角落以减少摩擦,盖文最终决定听从900的建议尽力放松着他的肌肉,他已经濒临放弃挣扎了,尤其是这个智障仿生人还不断警告,着他如果他不配合很容易会受伤,他倒真的不想受伤,他只是没法接受。手指探入两个指节,穴肉开始逐渐升温软化, 900的手指按压,然后借着润滑转动,深红色的穴口已经被拓宽了一些,能看到与手指间的细微缝隙。  
第一根手指几乎完全进入,盖文咬着牙微眯眼睛盯着面无表情的仿生人,他把注意力全部放在了放松他自己上,然后把他的思维随便放空到什么十万八千里之外哪片沙滩或丛林里去以逃避他现在的处境。  
第二根手指也缓慢推入了,轻松得多, 900小幅度地张开手指进行扩张,一点一点地将扩张幅度加大,他的两根手指在差不多时连根没入,按压在盖文前列腺该处在的位置然后在周围摸索,直到按压到那一点。盖文一声低沉的呻吟,身子一颤后微微躬起,他张着嘴惊讶地被拽回了思绪。刚刚那一刻的快感绝对不是什么错觉。接着他发出了第二声呻吟并且及时咬住了嘴唇咽下了第三声, 900持续地刺激着他的敏感点,盖文开始以肉眼可见的速度进入状态——呼吸加重,肠液开始分泌,他的性器吐出更多晶莹的液体,他开始真正地放松下来,微不可见地悄悄调整着身体迎合900的手指。  
无名指按压穴口空出足够空隙伸入一个指节,盖文咬紧牙关眯着眼调整呼吸,后穴吞入手指第二个指节, 900此刻的动作倒是细致缓慢了下来,如果他是在等待盖文适应着他的动作的话,盖文觉得他此刻有必要透露一下他并不需要的事实,他把脚踝搭在900肩膀上——这个仿生人不可能理解这种暗示。900的确无法领会盖文若有若无的小暗示,但是盖文忘记了,这家伙至少可以通过扫描盖文的动作表情来分析他的需求,得了吧,对于他这种不够坦率的家伙,现在看来,倒还真是贴心。三根手指完全深入,顶着盖文的敏感点轻蹭,然后抽出再插入模拟交合的过程,盖文没忍住发出呜咽,他把手臂抬起挡住半张脸,一口咬在手腕。  
肠液与润滑剂的混合液体顺着900的手指流淌滴落,他抽出了手指,象征性的开口询问没有得到回答,叮当的金属轻响, 900解开了他的皮带扣,盖文突然把他的手臂,移开,他知道接下来会发生什么了。他一时扔掉了刚才的渴求,还是那句话,他无法接受,哪怕事情已经进行到这种地步,他本还可以把刚才发生的一切当做一次偶然的免费前列腺按摩——他仍然心存侥幸想着能够逃离。  
仿生人没有将那条裤子完全脱下,只是足够露出他粗长勃起的阴茎,盖文瞥了一眼900的尺寸翻了翻眼睛,除了恐惧他还感觉到了本不该有的来自失败的屈辱。他为什么,要吃饱了撑的和一个塑料人比尺寸。即使已经确认扩张完毕,以防万一仍然在上方涂抹了一些润滑剂,然后他抓住搭在他肩膀上的脚踝。仿生人扯过一旁的枕头垫在他腰下,盖文依然挣扎着想要逃离,但他被900抓着脚踝根本无法逃脱,仿生人的性器顶在他穴口,直到最后一刻盖文还在心里抓着那一点侥幸的尾尖,然后仿生人的性器撑开他扩张好的后穴口,缓慢地插入。  
完了,全他妈完了。  
盖文本是自暴自弃地发出一声带着些许满足感的叹息,转而变成倒吸一口凉气,那根阴茎一寸一寸抹平内壁褶皱,即使已进行过扩张仍然紧致的穴肉挤压着,他毕竟还是第一次做这种事,胀痛的感觉从每一处隔着薄膜贴合着。仿生性器的软肉传出刺激着盖文的神经,他甚至怀疑他后面是不是要裂开了,哪怕事实上并不会。他在不断地对900的骂声中掺杂了他对疼痛的抗议, 900只是继续往里深入,速度放慢了一些,并没能够减轻盖文的疼痛。  
“请你稍微忍耐一下,李德警探。”  
“操!说得轻巧你这塑料混蛋——你们仿生人又他妈的不知道什么叫做疼!”  
“如果我现在拔出你会更疼的,而且很可能受伤。”  
盖文接下来的叫骂被尽数咽回了肚子里, 900再次往更深处顶去。他知道那不可能,但是盖文感觉那东西直接顶到了他的胃,他想吐,他抓紧了身下的床单,额头渗出细密的汗珠。900缓了一会儿,手滑下到盖文大腿内侧轻抚,等待他放松下来以进行下一步动作。  
天知道究竟是拜什么所赐,疼痛确实在迅速消减。酸麻感攀附而上,顺着脊背倒流冲上大脑,盖文感觉头皮发麻,他本能地想要自己扭腰,从酸麻与追求快感而滋生的渴求中逃离出的一丝理智及时在动作发出前制止了他,紧接着是900钳着他的腰用力往更深处一顶,盖文发出了一声呻吟。操,太丢脸了。盖文咬着嘴唇憋了一口气承受着。  
900将性器抽出,盖文不确定他现在是否真的希望他就这么拔出了,还好他只是在退出三分之二后又缓慢地顶回,随着盖文抑制的呼吸细小的哼声从喉口溢出, RK900看见他涨红的脸。  
“你感觉还好吗,里德警官?”  
“闭、闭嘴,妈的蠢货。”  
缓慢,缓慢而磨蹭。900似乎故意将速度放慢,即使深入也只是顶在盖文那一点周围,盖文确定自己已经他妈的,受不了这个塑胶蠢货的节奏了,他盯着那张面无表情的愚蠢的脸,腿下移缠紧了900 ,后者突然加快了抽插的速度,盖文扬起头短促地呜咽出声,腰随着性器的抽插自己扭动迎合,未得到抚慰而涨得紫红的阴莘顶端渗出前液。  
仿生人的腰身像是打桩机,一下一下用力重复着机械的动作,稍微调整着角度却每一次都恰到好处地撞在盖文敏感点上,刺穿甬道,盖文突然觉得他像是被仿生人钉在了床上一样,无助得除了抓紧床单哭泣什么都做不了。  
盖文轻易达到了第一次高潮,他紧闭着眼发出尾音上扬的呻吟,性器在RK900的抚慰下射了出来,浊白的精液沾在RK900手上和他们两人的衣服上, RK900没有停下,甚至,伸手一把把盖文捞起让他借着重力坐得更加深入。盖文下意识伸出双手搂在RK900脖颈,他觉得他全身的感受都更加深刻了一些,他知道,所谓的高潮余韵。  
“这样对于第一次进入可能太过激烈,如果有任何不适或者感到承受不住请马上告知我,里德警官。”  
“闭嘴…混球…”  
盖文懒得去管这个仿生人到底说了些什么屁话,他抓住呻吟喘息的缝隙一口咬在900肩头,的确没法咬破900的皮肤层,更多的只是泄情,但他惊奇地发现他在上面留下了痕迹,一个牙印。盖文露出笑容,为了这小小的成就感,尽管在这种情况下看来更像是一个苦笑。  
他觉得他嗓子有点疼,事实上他的声音已经因为呻吟和叫喊发哑了。RK900的手捏着他的臀瓣,在上面留下了通红的指印,脸埋在他颈窝啃咬着,在明显会裸露在外的皮肤部分留下痕迹。这是报复,盖文确信,这绝对是报复。  
“塑、塑料垃圾……”  
盖文不记得他们做了几次,三次?四次?着实记不清,到最后他整个人无力地挂在RK900身上,任由仿生人在他体内进出,他射了太多次,最终只能感受到小腹的抽搐什么,都射不出来。那个仿生人托住他的身体,退后一步转身把他按在了墙上,那根性器还在他体内出入,盖文已经完完全全放弃了思考,他的眼泪像是决堤一般一颗一颗流淌而下, 900的手扳过他的下巴逼迫他注视着那双没有一丝感情的灰蓝色的眼睛,冰凉的舌尖舔吻掉破碎的水珠。  
仿生人同样滚烫的精液注入,一股一股地,盖文感觉到满涨,他用尽最后一点力气搂紧了RK900,沾着盖文泪水的舌尖划过他耳垂,他听见RK900无语气声调变化的嗓音。  
“恕我直言,你很有这方面的天赋,里德警官。”  
盖文咬咬牙,泪水模糊了他无神的眼,他做出了不置可否的回答,至少在900看来这算是回答。  
“我他妈的总有一天要拿枪崩了你这个婊子养的。”  
盖文被900揽在怀中支撑着进了浴室,事实上他把所有的重量都放在900身上,热水从他头顶淋下烫慰着他的身体,他到现在都还像是在梦里一般,大脑一片混沌。他看见水汽蒸腾,他看见水雾后透出的一丝蓝色,那可能是那盏显示灯。他朦朦胧胧可能还看见了柔和的明黄色,仿生人的手搂着他的腰使他们两人紧密地贴合在一起,热水顺着贴合的皮肤流下,盖文这才注意到仿生人现在也同他900另一只残存温度的手,帮他理顺被水沾湿的发丝,抚过他脖颈、肩膀、手臂、胸、腹、腿,包括下身,所有该被清洗的部位都被清洗了个遍。指尖再次探到他后穴边缘,盖文颤抖着本能闪躲,但是他被控制住也躲不到哪儿去,指尖伸入稍微抹平褶皱,缓慢地将后穴再扩张开,盖文感觉到了热水的进入,足够温暖。  
他要干什么?盖文几乎要哭了出来。  
仿生人的手指在里面一点点掏挖着,借着热水十分仔细地把盖文后穴残存的精液都清理出来, 900感觉到了怀里的人在不断颤抖甚至有些抽泣,就好像他是什么可怕的怪物。900无意间挑了挑眉,他扭头找到了洗发水和沐浴露,他可以寄希望干那些柔软洁白的泡沫能给这个孩子气的警探一些安慰,事实上并不可能。但是至少它们的香气让盖文的神经稍微放松了下来,而那900的本意。用毛巾把盖文身上擦干,横抱着他走出浴室,他顺手关掉了浴室的灯,将盖文抱回卧室地把他放在床上，给他盖好了薄被。盖文像是昏过去一般睡着,潮湿的发丝将枕头晕湿成深色的一小块。  
RK900离开了这个是非之地。  
底特律今天清晨的阳光很柔和,柔和得像是蒸腾的温暖水雾,柔和得像是恋人的轻抚。盖文从床上醒来，他觉得他的头要裂开一般,但他没注意到什么特别的。他看了一眼时间,事实告诉他他今天已经迟到了。  
嘿,真棒。他支撑着想要起身因为疼痛而失败,然后他愣住了,他赤裸着,身上还有很多青紫红色的痕迹。  
他花了五分钟来弄清他的现状并且回忆昨晚到底发生了些什么,然后他后悔他现在的行动,他为什么要回忆这些狗屎的事情,还不如让他再迷迷糊糊地睡过去,干脆别醒来。他现在几乎全身酸疼,动都没法动弹一下,连眼睛都感觉到干涩,再加上无论如何也不可能遮挡完全的痕迹,除非他脑子坏掉了——他忍受着疼痛移到床边伸手拿到了他的手机打算和福勒请个假,他看见上面的两条消息,不认识的号码,没有备注。  
“李德警探,我是900 ,我现在在警局,我已经帮你向  
福勒队长请过了假,你今天可以破例休息一天,你的文件数据我已经帮你处理完了,必要工作我会帮你完成,不需要担心。由于第一次的运动有些激烈，我建议你今天尽量少走动,保证睡眠,不要吃刺激性食物,禁烟酒,多补充一些维生素和蛋白质。”  
“好好休息。”  
令他作呕的电子合成音。  
盖文想把手机砸了但他没舍得动手,他现在心情复杂,他甚至在脑子里脑补着提着刀把那个塑料混蛋一刀一刀刀死的画面,操他妈的昨天晚上发生的那些屁事他怎么可能当做一场梦,而这个混蛋仿生人却像是什么都没发生一样给,他来了这么条消息!他们仿生人脸皮都这么厚吗?  
妈的,这以后他该怎么面对他这个塑料搭档!  
盖文蜷缩回了床上,皱着眉盯着天花板回忆着昨晚的事情,还一边碎碎念着咒骂,他觉得小腹一阵抽摘。他觉得,他有点想哭,但是哭不出来,该死的。他拉开抽屉看见了里面的枪,如果可以他真的想现在就拿着枪冲去警局把那个塑料垃圾杀了。可是那样他差不多也进了得和那个仿生人同归于尽的境地了,他还不想死。何况他现在没办法一个人去警局。  
他突然想到，这该死的运动计划，是长期的。  
盖文无力地躺回床上，想着是否要问问汉克平常是怎样锻炼的。  
这样的计划，他可不想再来一次。  
底特律警局。  
人类和仿生人走来走去忙碌着,偶尔咖啡的苦香和甜甜圈的甜味交杂着飘散出。  
900不知道他为什么要说出那些多余的语句,这并不是他的系统组织出的原信息文本,灰蓝色的眼睛瞥向对面，心里和座位一样——空荡荡的。然后又看向不远处和安德森副队长相对而坐的他的哥哥——那个800型号康纳,他看起来很开心,尤其是和那个安德森副队长共同行动时,能明显看到他的大幅度软体波动。  
系统发生错误。  
900自检程序发出警告。他明白错误的来源：因为他内心——如果仿生人有的话——也想和盖文拥有这样的关系，不过好像，他有些过于急躁。  
和人相处，可比谈判审问难得多。900终于明白。他准备提前下班，下载几个本不该拥有的家政程序，帮盖文打扫打扫房间;再去逛逛从未去过的超市，买些他或许喜欢的东西，好好向里德警官道个歉——或许可以问问哥哥，他似乎对这方面很在行。  
他想陪着盖文，尽管他的性格暴躁，尽管自己拥有又要一张冷漠的脸。  
但他知道，无论是自己还是盖文，早就有所改变。  
阳光正好，就像未来。


End file.
